


See Anything You Like?

by WalkingDredd



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Deepthroating, Derek is a Gryffindor, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Teen Wolf, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Quidditch, Smut, Stalker Derek, Stiles is a Slytherin, Teen Wolf, Why do I love writing Harry Potter/Teen Wolf crossovers?, if you squint really really hard, sterek, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Derek wanted was to get Stiles out of his system, and spying on the Slytherin during his Quidditch practice seemed the right way to do it. Until he got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Anything You Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentHenry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHenry/gifts), [bansheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/gifts).



> This was originally smut I wrote whilst drunk for one of my besties, and was originally a Theodore Nott/Harry Potter story. I wanted to post it as a Derek/Stiles, so here we are. :D  
> I wrote this whilst drunk, so I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Derek couldn’t help but watch the tall Slytherin as he flew through the air and practiced with his fellow Quidditch team. He wasn’t mean to be there, he knew it, if they caught him they would end up throwing curses or much worse at each other and Derek didn’t feel like taking on the entire Quidditch team, he wasn’t going to come out of it very well.

Instead, he settled for watching the match from a far away part of the pitch, where he knew that he could hide, the team had keep to staying on half of the pitch, practicing smaller parts that Derek wasn’t interested in.

What he was interested in, was the dark haired Slytherin with the piercing brown eyes that had rendered Derek speechless on more than one occasion. He was the Slytherin Beater and he had been on Derek’s mind since they had been forced to share a textbook in potions class a few weeks ago, when Derek had been moved away from Boyd and forced to swap places with Scott.

The first thing that caught Derek’s attention about the boy when he sat down next to him was just how brown his eyes were, and just how handsome his face was. He couldn’t help but stare at him and it wasn’t until Stiles frowned and tilted his head that Derek looked away, although there was amusement dancing in Stiles’ eyes before he laughed and pushed the book towards Derek.

Derek quickly looked away and down at the book, feeling his face flush with embarrassment as he tried to think of a defence that he could use if Stiles made fun of him for it. Derek was surprised when he didn’t, letting himself relax slightly as Snape read from the board at the front of the room.

Derek didn’t realise how close that Stiles was sitting next to him, until he could feel the young man’s leg pressed flush against his own, whether it was intentional or not, Derek didn’t know and Stiles wasn’t looking at him. For the entire lesson, neither boy moved and all Derek could focus on was the warmth that spread through him at the touch, and it confused him.

That was why Derek found himself at the pitch, watching the tall Slytherin who had spiked his curiosity. All Stiles Stilinski did was flash a smile in Derek’s direction, he was a goner, trailing after the teenager like a lost puppy, and Derek felt pathetic that it had gotten to this length so quickly. Derek would search for him in The Great Hall, in lessons, in the hallways; he had even taken to finding out Stiles’ class timetable.

It was becoming obsessive and Derek didn’t like that this side of him existed.

In addition, he was sure that Stiles knew. Stiles would always glance back at him, throwing him a knowing smirk as though he knew the feelings that he was stirring in Derek. Feelings that confused him and intrigued him. Sure, he had admired the other boys in the school, but none of them caught his attention like Stiles Stilinski.

Derek didn’t understand why it was _now_ though, why not before? What had happened now to make him act like a love struck teenager and send his hormones into overdrive?

It was the smirk. It had to be.

It lit up Stiles’ eyes like twinkling Christmas lights, and Derek craved to see it more.

The team had finished practicing and Derek ducked down and peered over the edge of the stands, making sure that they wouldn’t see him as they walked to the changing rooms, and Derek saw his opportunity to speak to him. Stiles was always the last one out of the changing room, as though he waited until they had all gone before he showered – the idea of Stiles in the shower had caused Derek to go hard too many times – and he felt the familiar stirrings in his crotch as he thought about it.

Derek made his way slowly down to the changing rooms, hiding behind a bush as the rest of the team left and as Derek counted them, he was thankful to realise that they were missing one person. This meant that Stiles was still in there.

Derek needed to see him, it would stop his obsession, and he knew it. He just needed to see him one more time and he would have him out of his system finally.

Glancing around himself, Derek reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, sliding into the room and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. Derek turned around and jumped as he saw the object of his affection and nightly dreams, facing him, a small frown puckering at his brow.

“What are you doing in here?” Stiles asked as Derek tried desperately to think of what he could say.

Derek gulped nervously, trying to stop his eyes from skimming along Stiles’ naked chest and focused on the man’s face, but it was difficult. Stiles’ trousers hung low on his hips, revealing a ‘v’ shape that Derek had the strong urge to run his tongue across. When Derek’s eyes slid back up to Stiles’ face, the smirk was back in place and Derek felt his cock throbbing.

“See anything you like?” Stiles asked cockily, eyebrows rose as he glanced down at himself. Derek’s eyes trailed back down Stiles’ body, taking in the trail of hair that went from his belly button and down, to disappear below the waistband of Stiles’ trousers. “Or, would you like me to go lower?” his hands slid into his trousers, the action pulling them down lower and Derek couldn’t help but lick his lips at seeing the tops of the pubic hair.

Of course, Stiles Stilinski went commando. Derek knew he had to add that to his list of late night fantasy’s he had of the man standing in front of him.

Derek didn’t say anything, just struggled to get his breathing under control and resisting the strong urge to rub his erection over his jeans. He couldn’t be sure if Stiles was being true or torturing him and inevitably cursing him into oblivion when he had done with this little game.

Stiles chuckled at Derek’s silence, hands sinking lower, and Derek let out a hiss of breath, realising that it sounded like a groan to his ears. He’s eyes shot back up to Stiles, who was biting his lip and raking his own eyes over Derek’s body. Derek couldn’t help the excitement that filled him.

“I wondered how long it would take you to finally come in here,” Stiles admitted, taking slow steps towards Derek, who was confused. “I couldn’t think of how many more hints I could give to you, that weren’t just taking you in The Great Hall, or reaching into your pants in Potions lesson.”

Derek bit his lip at those words; he wouldn’t mind either of those things to happen. Stiles reached Derek finally, and let his hands trail up Derek’s arm before moving down to his chest. Derek’s eyes followed the movement, before finally looking up just as Stiles captured his lips in a kiss.

Derek deepened it immediately, hands clutching at Stiles’ body instantly, wanting more, and wanting it now. Stiles gave a laugh as he pushed Derek away and backed up a few steps, thumb raised to run across his lip as he looked at Derek in fascination.

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes, Hale,” Stiles stated, hand moving down to his trousers, and pulling at them so that the button opened. Before backing up to the shower cubicles as he began pushing the trousers lower.

“Make sure you lock the door before you come in here, I don’t want people to walk in on us,” Stiles told him, before finally dropping his trousers and disappearing into the shower.

Derek salivated at the sight he just had of Stiles’ entire body and barely managed to lock the door as he fumbled with his own clothes. He made quick work of them, kicking them in any direction he could before moving into the shower that Stiles had just slipped into.

Derek barely got to look at him, before the Slytherin slipped to his knees and was eye level with Derek’s erection. Stiles didn’t hang around and Derek wondered how long he had been planning this exactly.

He bit his lip to stop his groan as Stiles’ fingers lightly trailed across his shaft, fingertips dancing gently and causing jolts of pleasure along his sensitive skin. Derek moved his hand to hold onto the wall and Stiles looked up at him, brown eyes twinkling with delight, before he winked at him and replaced his finger trail with small kisses.

It was everything he wanted and yet not enough already, and Derek couldn’t help but watch with bated breath as Stiles got to the head of Derek’s penis, glancing up at Derek as his long tongue slipped out between his full, plump lips and licked up the pool of pre-cum  on Derek’s tip. Derek’s knees almost buckled underneath him and he moved his other hand up to grab the wall.

“You like?” Stiles asked him knowingly, Derek looked down at him, eyes wide, and face flushed.

“Yes,” he whispered croakily.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this to you,” Stiles admitted, moving forward to lick him again and Derek’s cock twitched. “How long I’ve been dreaming of this.” Another lick. “How every time I see, I imagine licking your cock like a fucking lollipop.” Stiles’ next lick started at the bottom of Derek’s shaft and slid to the tip slowly and Derek groaned loudly.

“Oh, shit,”

Stiles smirked again, hand moving to cup Derek’s balls and tugging on them lightly. “And you’ve barely noticed me.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed you, believe me,” Derek told him honestly, wanting Stiles to continue, and wrap his warm lips around him. To give him the warmth that he dreamt of having.

“Good,” Stiles replied, before wrapping his lips around Derek’s shaft and moving down it without any warning.

Derek almost came right there and then when he felt himself hitting the back of Stiles’ throat, as Stiles swallowed around him. The tightening around his cock was like nothing he had ever felt before, and it took everything in him to not cum already and have it all be over so quickly. Stiles came back up, tongue pressing against the bottom of his cock, whilst his teeth grazed the top and Derek let out another hiss of pleasure, biting his lip to stop a loud groan escaping him again and reverberating around the changing room, that he hoped was still empty.

Stiles pulled off of Derek, moving his head to lick down his penis, before sucking lightly on his balls.

A pleasure like Derek had never felt before was beginning to fill him at the sensations that Stiles was giving him, the way that he was toying with Derek’s senses. Stiles moved his mouth back over to Derek’s penis, before deep-throating him again, sucking lightly and swallowing and the intensity built in Derek’s stomach, hands still held tightly against the wall to hold himself up, or he would have collapsed. Stiles’ hands moved up to cup Derek’s arse, and Derek didn’t think that Stiles could take anymore until he pulled him closer, hair burying itself into Derek’s pubic hair. He moved his head back off slightly, sucking lightly as his tongue pressed against him, before going back down again and repeating it quickly. Derek moved without thinking about it, fucking into Stiles’ mouth, but Stiles seemed to like it, tightening his hold on Derek’s arse, and pulling him closer in encouragement.

Derek came with a loud cry of Stiles’ name, not able to pull out of Stiles’ mouth or warn him before he felt himself cumming down the Slytherin's throat. Stiles swallowed around him quickly, before pulling off of Derek and leaning back, hand reaching down to his own, neglected long and throbbing cock. If Derek wasn’t so spent he would get down on his knees and return the favour, but Stiles just gave a few fast and hard strokes before he was cumming on his own stomach, with a cry of pleasure and muttering Derek’s name.

Derek fell to his knees and watched Stiles with a smile, who was wiping his mouth with his hand and grinning over at Derek.

“Don’t take so long next time, Derek, or I’ll punish you,” Stiles warned him.

“Next time it better be you visiting me in the showers,” Derek responded, still out of breath. “I plan on returning the favour, many, many times.”

Stiles smirked and Derek’s cock gave a twitch at seeing it, Stiles noticed with delight.

“I can see this being the start of a beautiful relationship. Now, let’s get showered before we have round two in the castle. I don’t want them to send a search party for me and interrupt us.”

 


End file.
